Nathan "Nevada" Tucker
Nathan "Nevada" Tucker Is a new Private for Blue Team and older brother of Lavernius Tucker History Childhood As a kid Nathan was always quite popular, everybody liked him he was an outgoing kid and is still like this now. When he was 15 and Lavernius was 12 his mother died of cancer so Nathan took care of Lavernius, so they joined up hoping not to be seperated. Early Life As a boy Lavernius and Nathan were always close and when Nathan joined the army Lavernius decided to join up aswell. lavernius was put into a simulation Blue Team while Nathan was put into an actual army. Recruitment to Alpha Team When Nathan and Lavernius joined up it was easy to see which sibling was better in combat as Nathan proved himself excellent at hand-to-hand combat and far range weaponry, giving him his role of sniper for Alpha Team. Alpha Team Alpha Team was a Spartan group dispatched to Harvest to erase all the information about Earth. They were given A.I's to help erase all the data. Nathan, Codename "Nevada" was assigned Iota, an A.I which was built out of logic. His team mates were Kalani Grif, Codename "Arizona" and Kurt Jones, Codename "Alaska". Kalani's A.I, Psi was a Violence A.I and Kurt's A.I Omicron was an A.I of rage althogh Kurt could supress the angry thoughts. Mission's with Alpha Team Erasing the data on Harvest Nevada, Arizona and Alaska arrived at Delta Base on the 25th of February 2552, a few weeks after the UNSC lost contact with Harvest. After infiltrating the facility Kalani and Kurt set up perimeter around Delta Base, but unbeknownst to them a group of Spec-Ops elites had stayed in the facility to defend it. While Iota and Nathan start to delete all the data that Delta Base holds, they are attacked by the group of elites. Kalani and Kurt arrived to find Nathan figting of the group with his Magnum later finding his iconic Sniper Rifle. As the all fight of the rest of the elites Kalani enters hand-to-hand combat with a Energy Sword wielding elite, she defeats him and the elite recognises her battle skill and gives her his weapons, an Energy Sword and a Concussion Rifle. While Nathan and Kalani are fighting off the elites, Kurt enters the armoury and finds a Shotgun which he uses amazingly fighting off all the elites in the area. As soon as Iota was finished they ran to the courtyard for extraction. Pilot Four Seven Niner arrived with back up in the form of the a group of UNSC ODST finishing off the rest of the Elites and eccaping in the Pelican. Assault on the Control Room While Master Chief and Cortana went to attack the control room Alpha team and 2 batallions of Marines and ODST acted as a distraction fighting the Covenant forces outside the Control Room, making them move forces from the Control Room to fend of Alpha Teams advances giving Chief and Cortana an opening to get into the Control Room with a lot less hassle. That is where they met Nathan's younger brother Lavernius battling in a squad of Marines, even though Nathan is better in combat Lavenius is still a competent fighter. As they finish off the elites, Chief gives them the green light and they pull out escaping in Pelicans. Defending Arcadia In 2531 Alpha Team helped defend Arcadia. They were deployed with a soldier from the Freelancer Project, Agent Idaho who was a skiled fighter armed with a Grenade Launcher and a Rocket Launcher who helps them defend the Capital City of Lemuria, one of the six continents of Arcadia after battling for two days straight the spartans were given the order to evacuate by Command. As they make a break for the LZ Kurt got hit in the leg by a Spiker as Idaho and Kalani carried Kurt to Four Seven Niner's Pelican Nathan covers there approach using his Sniper Rifle they then escape in Four Seven Niner's custom upgraded Pelican with Gauss cannons on the side. Recruitment to Freelancer After Idaho went on the mission with Alpha Team he told The Director of there battle skills so he called them up and recruited them to Freelancer, thus earning their codenames Nevada, Arizona and Alaska. Nathan got on well with all the Freelancers especially the girls, as he had a relationship with Agent South but was still good friends with C.T, Carolina, Arizona and Tex. The guys were like brothers to Nathan especially York and Washington becoming great friends straight away. He was also good friends with Maine, North, Alaska and Wyoming. He went on many mission with Alaska and Arizona just like Alpha Team. Nevada acquired The Dome Sheild as his armor ability Relationships with other Freelancers Arizona :"It's good to see you again Ari." "I told you not to call me that! "'' --Nevada talking to Arizona after her mission with Maine. Arizona and Nevada have known each other since Alpha Team and have a very strange friendship as they would always insult each other although it was obvious they were good friends as they have saved each other many times, like when Arizona was surrounded by Sanghelli Elites, Nevada quickly dispatched them saving Arizona in the process. Alaska {C {C ''"Nevada, Washington where have you two been!" "You know here there every... I think i'm gonna be sick, Move!" --Alaka questioning Nevada of his whereabouts then Nevada throws up Alaka and Nevada are good friends and have known have each other since Alpha team and have been good friends since. Alaska always worries about Nevada as all he seems to do is go and get drunk and was always amazed that he could use his sniper the next day. Washington "Wanna another drink?" "Nah better not got a mission tommorow." "I'm buying." "Whoa that never happens... go on then." -- Washington calling Nevada cheap. Washington and Nevada are great friends and have gone on many missions together most notably looking for survivors of the crashed UNSC Dawn Under Heaven in which they found a dead Agent Massachusetts and the A.I Iota. They have a great friendship and are like brothers. They enjoy each others company and are always seen in the pub. York'' ''"Where were you guys" "Quiet, busy being sick!" '' --Nevada after a night out York and Nevada pretty much have the same friendship as him and Wash, as they are just like brothers and are good friends help each other out in every mission they go on together and are usually put on many missions together South Dakota "Hey South" "Shut up i'm trying to think!" "Whatever" --South and Nevada arguing. Even though South and Nevada argue alot, they eventually start a relationship and are very close until she betrays Washington and shoots him in the back he then calls it off with her and se leaves. Before they start there relationship they were good friends and worked well as a team. Conneticut "I can't beleive she did that to North and Wash." "Nobody would have known, i mean South and North were sorta inseperable. I didn't think she hated him." "Yeah i guess, thanks C.T." (they hug) --C.T comforting Nevada over Souths betrayal of her brother and Nevada's best friend. C.T and Nevada are good friends and after South's betrayal of Freelancer and her Team mates there are hints of a relationship beetween them as they are close and are going on more and more missions together and work well as Nevada provides back up with his sniper as she runs straight in. North Dakota ''"North, you coming to the pub" "Watching you guys run about puking every where, where do i sign up?!" "you'll miss out" "i'll take your word for it." -- North being sarcastic North and Nevada are good friends and have been paired together for many missions mainly orientated for stealth as they are both expert marksman and work good in a team. Finding survivors of the crashed UNSC Dawn Under Heaven Agents Nevada, Arizona, York and Washington land on Installation 04 reffered to as the Alpha Halo, Four Seven Niner drops the group along with 4 ODST to search for survivors of a crashed Halcyon Class Cruiser heading for the gas planet Threshold to mine on the Surface where the gas disipitates and become breathable the cruiser, The UNSC Dawn Under Heaven. when first arriving on Halo they find refuge inside one of the energy siphons in the surrounding area. They then meet one of the Monitors working on the Ring, who had stolen a Freelancer A.I after killing Agent Massachusetts, nickname Mas who had gone MIA after a mission on Threshold. Mas decided to investigate the mysterious ring and met 8292 Adjacent Prism, a purple Forerunner Monitor who eventually killed Mas and stole his A.I Iota to add to his knowledge. Nevada destroyed Prism with no remorse as him and Mas were like brothers and Nevada took Iota. After a scan of the Halo they discover apart from the wildlife there is no living allies and so they call Four Seven Niner and leave. Blood Gulch Blue Team After a few missions Arizona and Nevada were fired for reckless behaviour and kept getting drunk and when The Director requested there A.I's back, so they fled and joined a simulation squad and was put into Simulation Outpost Blood Gulch and Nevada got put to Blue Team and Arizona to Red Team and Nathan met Lavernius for the first time in 2 Years and catch up quickly. The rest of Blue Team thought he would be a bit of a man whore with no real fighting skill but they were quickly proved wrong. When Washington showed up, Nevada quickly caught up with him and when he found out that most of his closest friends were dead Nevada was obviously emotionally distraught. When Wash told Nevada that Maine went on an insane rampage because of Sigma he helped the Reds and Blues kill Maine and after that Wash disguised himself as a Blue so he wouldn't be put back in prison. Arizona completely cut herself of from everyone after helping kill Maine, but when Agent Carolina arrived her spirits lifted. Nevada then helped infiltrate the military base to rescue Epsilon from the Capture Unit.